Too Early To Say
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Terlalu dini untuk mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu' atau 'ya, aku mau menikah denganmu'. Teralu dini. Bahkan gelenyar itu pun baru terasa... [Welcome Baby spin-off] BTS! MINYOON! MINGA! Warning...


Too Early To Say

[Welcome Baby's Spin-off]

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

 _...Too Early To Say..._

Kalau ditanya kenapa Yoongi bisa mengenal Jimin, Yoongi pasti akan menjawab tidak tahu. Begitu pun dengan Jimin sendiri. Mereka sama-sama tidak ingat mengapa mereka bisa sedekat ini sekarang. Walau keduanya berbeda luar dalam. Berkebalikan. Yang satu si putri salju yang populer di kampus karena kecantikannya, wajah dinginnya dan kata-kata kasarnya; yang satu si culun yang sering dijuluki Harry Potter karena selalu mengenakan kacamata bulatnya kemana-mana, dia lelaki yang biasa saja, tidak terlalu populer, prosentase dilirik oleh orang lain mungkin hanya 30/100. Mereka berbeda. Mereka tak cocok secara tabiat. Tapi mereka juga tak tahu apa yang membuat benang kusut yang ditarik oleh keduanya itu ternyata terhubung. Mereka tak mengerti kinerja takdir yang membuat keduanya menjadi akrab, intim, dan punya hubungan sebagaimana orang bilang itu namanya—teman.

Aneh memang.

Mereka yang berebahan di lantai setelah lelah bertengkar itu memandang langit-langit sambil sama-sama memikirkan tentang hal ajaib yang membuat keduanya bisa berada dalam satu atap sejak seminggu lalu.

"Aku haus, ambilkan aku minum..."

"Ambil sendiri. Aku baru saja mau menyuruhmu mengambil minum."

"Ya, Park Jimin, hitungannya aku di sini masih tamu, 'lho. Harusnya kau melayaniku."

"Mana sudi aku melayanimu _. Self service_ sana, manja sekali kau ini—aw!"

Si culun berkacamata itu mendapat satu pukulan di dadanya. Dia langsung terbatuk-batuk nyeri. Yoongi tak main-main kalau memukul. Dia murah hati kalau soal menyiksa. Jimin yang selalu jadi samsak tinju hanya bisa meringis pasrah. Bukannya dia tidak mampu melawan, hanya saja dia masih punya nurani untuk tidak melukai _barbie_ macam Yoongi.

Lelaki cantik berambut _fuchsia_ itu berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air. Dia minum di tempat tanpa memikirkan Jimin sama sekali. Setelah puas, dia mendesah nikmat karena dahaganya sudah hilang. Semetara Yoongi minum Jimin masih setia di tempatnya dan memandang si _fuchsia_ itu dari jauh.

Yoongi tak tahu kalau sebetulnya Jimin tak pernah melewatkan pemandangan indah dari kaki putih mulusnya yang sering terekspos. Kalau sedang di rumah seperti ini, Yoongi hampir selalu mengenakan celana pendek, atau bahkan _boxer_ seksi yang kadang tak terlihat karena kaos kebesarannya.

"Yoongi, aku mau minum..."

"Ambil sendiri, kau 'kan punya kaki."

"Aku tuan rumahnya, layani aku."

"Enak saja. Aku tidak sudi melayanimu. Coba—" Yoongi mengangkat botol air mineral yang isinya masih tersisa separuh itu tinggi-tinggi. "—kau kan penyihir Hogwarts, bisa tidak ucapkan mantra supaya botol ini melayang langsung padamu?"

"Kau bercanda."

Jimin menyerah. Yoongi terlalu kuat untuk diajak debat terus-menerus. Daripada tenaganya habis untuk adu mulut, lebih baik dia pakai untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjemput botol air itu dari Yoongi.

"Kemarikan." sambarnya. Jimin minum tanpa jeda hingga air dalam botol itu tandas.

Hei, Jimin tak tahu kalau Yoongi memerhatikan gerak jakun yang naik turun itu sejak tadi. Bibir penuhnya yang basah membuat kesan tersendiri. Yoongi akui Jimin sebetulnya punya potensi untuk dilirik. Hanya saja dia...

"Isi lagi airnya lalu masukkan ke kulkas."...terlalu culun dengan rambut berponi tebal dan kacamata. Ingin rasanya Yoongi menyingkirkan benda yang bertengger di hidung si Harry Potter itu.

"Coba, kemari. Hadap sini." Yoongi menerima botol kosong itu kemudian menaruhnya di meja _pantry,_ dia malah menarik bahu Jimin supaya lelaki itu membalik badan menghadapnya langsung.

"Apa?"

Yoongi sedikit menengadah untuk menatap langsung sepasang mata lelaki yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya itu. Jimin kedap-kedip bingung. Tak disangka Yoongi melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakannya tanpa izin.

"Hei kau mau apa?"

Jimin berkedip beberapa kali secara cepat untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. Dia punya rabun yang cukup parah hingga melihat Yoongi yang berdiri di depannya saja hampir tak jelas.

"Kembalikan kacamataku." pintanya.

"Diam, culun." Yoongi enggan mengembalikan kacamata itu pada si empunya. Dia menjauhkan benda itu dari jangkauan Jimin dan malah menyelipkannya di kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau mau apa sebenarnya?" Jimin jelas bingung, apalagi saat tangan lentik itu bergerak tak jelas di kepalanya, mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan. Terakhir, kedua tangan itu seperti menyisir rambut Jimin ke belakang.

"Hanya mengetes seberapa jelek wajahmu."

"Yak!"

Benar 'kan? Jimin itu punya potensi. Harus Yoongi akui kalau Jimin punya wajah yang memesona dengan rahang tirus yang tajam dan tegas, bentuk matanya yang asimetris itu juga sama tajamnya dengan rahangnya, belum lagi alisnya rapi seperti hasil gambaran—tapi tidak, itu asli, dan... poin pentingnya adalah, imej si culun ini berubah 180 derajat ketika dahinya terekspos.

Yoongi yakin dengan modal tampang seperti itu Jimin bisa debut jadi artis terkenal.

"Kau jelek sekali, Jim. Serius." nyatanya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu adalah dusta.

"Hm, ya terimakasih pujiannya, nona cantik."

"Siapa yang kau sebut nona!"

"Aw!"

Yoongi menginjak kaki Jimin dan pergi meninggalkannya di dapur untuk kembali ke ruang tengah. Hanya, saja baru beberapa langkah berjalan dia sudah kembali.

"Ini kacamatamu." cicitnya. Dia lupa utuk mengembalikan kacamata Jimin rupanya. Malu.

 _...Too Early To Say..._

Jimin dan Yoongi hampir selalu masuk kelas yang sama dalam perkuliahannya. Tapi mereka tak saling mengenal, tak pernah saling menyapa. Yoongi tak mau melirik si culun Jimin. Jimin juga tak mau melirik si nakal Yoongi. Keduanya hanya saling tahu nama dan reputasi.

Hanya saja, seminggu lalu suatu kejadian merubah segalanya. Yoongi yang hampir dilecehkan orang tak dikenal di kampusnya dan Jimin yang datang sebagai pahlawan kesiangan adalah adegan awal dari skenario unik yang mempertemukan mereka. Saat itu Yoongi yang kelewat syok hanya bisa menangis. Jimin yang ternyata _gentle_ itu menenangkannya dan mengatakan satu kalimat sakral:

" _Aku yang akan melindungimu sekarang, jadi jangan sok kuat di depanku."_

Meski kata-katanya tak manis, tapi benar-benar merubah kesan Yoongi terhadap Jimin. Lelaki itu... entah Yoongi harus bilang apa.

Sejak saat itu juga Jimin menawarinya untuk tinggal bersama di rumahnya. Yoongi tak ingat mengapa ia bisa setuju dengan tawaran itu. Mereka bahkan tak berteman dekat sebelumnya, pacaran apalagi. Tapi Yoongi ikut saja ketika Jimin menjemputnya di apartemen dan membawakan tas besar berisi pakaiannya.

Aneh memang. Yoongi tak mengerti jalan pikiran Jimin dan ia juga tak mengerti jalan pikirannya sendiri. Semua seperti kereta, berjalan cepat tanpa bisa direm di tengah jalan.

Sampai sekarang, Yoongi bahkan tak paham kenapa dia bisa betah tinggal satu atap bersama lelaki yang baru saja berhenti _push-up_ itu.

"Kok berhenti? Kau tidak sanggup lagi? Dasar lemah." cibirnya. Jimin yang tertelungkup di lantai itu hanya memadangnya dengan napas terengah. Dia jelas lelah habis _push-up_ hampir 100 kali.

"Aku merasa dehidrasi. Mungkin bertengkar denganmu membuang banyak ionku dengan sia-sia." ucap Jimin.

"Brengsek kau!" Yoongi yang tak terima langsung saja bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Jimin. Tanpa aba-aba dia duduk menghempaskan bokongnya di punggung lelaki itu.

"Astaga! Kau ini apa-apaan?!" pekik Jimin yang tertindih.

" _Push-up_ lagi."

"Tidak mau."

" _Push-up_ lagiiiii!" rengek Yoongi. Jimin hanya mendengus. Akhirnya dia memposisikan tangannya dengan benar dan mulai mengangkat tubuhnya yang mendapat beban tambahan.

"Satu!"

Jimin turun.

"Dua!"

Yoongi sudah seperti komandan di _camp_ militer. Jimin hanya sedang latihan sore tapi Yoongi benar-benar berniat menyiksanya.

"Tiga!"

"Sudaah aku lelaah!"

Jimin benar-benar menghempaskan dirinya. Dia sudah tidak sanggup _push-up_ lagi. Yoongi kurang ajar. Walau dia kurus, dipikirnya dia seringan kapas, padahal tidak.

"Ayo latihan lagi, pemalas. _Dikasih_ beban _segini_ saja sudah tak sanggup, bagaimana kalau kau nanti masuk _camp_ militer?" baru saja Jimin memikirkan itu dan Yoongi sudah mengatakannya. Apa ini namanya sehati? Ah, mana mungkin.

"Cukup untuk hari ini."

Yoongi merubah posisi duduknya yang menyamping jadi mengangkangi Jimin. Dia masih betah menindih lelaki itu sementara yang dibawahnya hanya terkulai lelah dengan badan berkeringat. Kacamata bulatnya dia taruh di dekat kepalanya sejak dia mulai latihan tadi. Sebetulnya Yoongi ingin melihat wajah tanpa kacamata itu, siapa tahu wajah lelah Jimin cukup tampan untuk dikagumi.

Hanya saja Yoongi teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hei, Jim."

"Hm?" jawab Jimin dengan gumaman.

"Waktu itu... kenapa kau memintaku tinggal bersamamu?"

Jimin sedikit mengetukkan kepalanya ke lantai.

"Karena kau lemah, tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, dan aku yakin ada banyak lelaki mesum yang menunggumu tiap kau keluar dari pintu apartemenmu."

"Kau mengatakan itu seperti aku pacarmu saja."

"Bukan, kau bukan pacarku tapi—"

"Teman."

"Huh, teman apa yang memberiku _judging face_ tiap bertatap muka denganku? Kau takut kusihir jadi _ogre_ ya?"

"Akhirnya kau mengaku kalau kau Harry Potter."

"Aku bukan Harry Potter..."

"Lalu siapa lagi penyihir yang culun dan berkacamata selain Harry Potter?"

"Aku bukan penyihir, dan aku bukan Harry Potter. Aku Park Jimin kalau kau mau tahu. Salam kenal."

Yoongi yang kesal kemudian memukul punggung Jimin.

"Kenapa 'sih kau suka sekali memukulku?!" protesnya sambil mencoba menghentikan tangan yang menjadikan pungungnya sebagai samsak tinju itu. Jimin mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang untuk menggapai Yoongi hanya saja dia salah mendarat.

Keduanya sama-sama diam saat tangan Jimin tanpa sengaja menyentuh paha Yoongi. Tangan itu masih bertengger di sana selama beberapa saat—sampai Yoongi menjerit keras.

" _BYUNTAEEEE!"_

 _...Too Early To Say..._

Yoongi hanya sedang berbaring malas di lantai, menghadap pintu kaca polos yang sedikit ia buka agar semilir angin bisa masuk dan dirasakannya. Seminggu sudah dia bermalam di sini dan hanya mampir ke apartemennya sekali-dua kali untuk mengambil pakaian. Seminggu dan hampir 24 jam sehari Jimin bersamanya. Bukannya lelaki itu jadi anjing herder yang manjaganya dari tangan-tangan jahil, bahkan kata sepakat untuk berteman pun tidak pernah diucapkannya.

Memang berlebihan kalau Yoongi menganggap dirinya seperti puteri Viona yang diselamatkan Shrek. Tapi kejadiannya memang kurang lebih mirip dengan cerita fantasi itu. Bedanya Viona berontak, tapi Yoongi malah merasa nyaman berada di rumah Jimin—dengan lelaki itu disampingnya setiap waktu.

"Heh, minggir, itu tempatku."

Jimin datang dan menyenggol kaki Yoongi dengan iseng. Dia yang baru selesai mandi itu menunggu Yoongi untuk menyingkir dari tempat favoritnya. Tapi Yoongi hanya meliriknya sekilas dan melanjutkan acara berbaringnya tanpa peduli pada Jimin sama sekali.

"Yak, dasar kura-kura, kau _segitu_ malasnya bergerak ya?"

"Cari tempat lain sana. Rumahmu luas 'kan?"

"Aku mau nonton tivi..."

"Di depan tivi masih ada spasi, manfaatkan dengan baik."

Yoongi tak mendengar Jimin menjawab, tapi dirasakannya ada yang menghimpit tubuhnya tiba-tiba.

"Aish yang benar saja." ternyata si rabun itu sengaja merebahkan diri disampingya. Kulitnya yang kesat sehabis mandi tak sengaja tersentuh oleh lengan Yoongi. Risih, Yoongi meringkuk dan sedikit bergeser.

Jimin bangun hanya untuk mengambil _remote._ Dia berebahan lagi dan mengganti-ganti _channel._ Yoongi mendengar gelegar bom, nampaknya Jimin berhenti di siaran film perang.

"Astaga." Yoongi sangat tidak suka film perang. Berisik. Bom di mana-mana, belum lagi suara tembakan bertubi-tubi, atau teriakan para tentara yang tidak merdu. "Jimin ganti channelnya!"

"Untuk apa? Kau bahkan tidak nonton tivi, kau nontonnya jangkrik di taman."

Kesal, Yoongi membalik badan dan hendak mengambil _remote_ yang dipegang Jimin. Hanya saja lelaki itu cukup sigap untuk menghindar dan menjauhkan benda hitam dengan banyak tombol itu menjauh dari jangkauan si _fuchsia._ Jimin cengengesan puas. Yoongi menatapnya nyalang dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah. Marah sekali dia.

"Kemarikan _remote_ itu." titahnya telak di atas Jimin yang ditindihnya.

"Tidak."

Jimin melempar remotenya jauh sampai ke kolong meja. Yoongi menatap benda yang meluncur bebas itu dengan mulut ternganga. Tak sampai dua detik dia kembali memberi Jimin setatap mata penuh kemurkaan.

"Bulu matamu bagus, ya."

"Omong kosong!"

"Akh!" Yoongi menampar Jimin dengan cukup keras. "Kau ini—" lelaki itu jadi ikut kesal juga. Tangan lentik yang hendak menamparnya ulang itu dia tahan di pipinya agar tak bergerak.

Yoong mendengus.

"Aku lelah bertengkar terus denganmu." diaoongi menundukkan kepalanya yang otomatis jatuh di dada Jimin. Tak sengaja terhirup aroma sabun dan wangi pelembut dari kaos lelaki itu.

"Aku juga." Jimin mengacak rambutnya, lantas melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakannya. Dia sendiri tak mengerti siapa yang mulai setiap mereka bertengkar. Selalu saja seperti ini. Seolah mereka memang tak pernah cocok.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memandang lurus pada mata cokelat Jimin yang jernih.

"Kita ini apa 'sih sebetulnya?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin hanya menikmati setatap mata cantik itu sambil menata stok katanya yang mendadak kosong.

"Entahlah, kita..." bibir tipis sewarna _cherry_ itu entah bagaimana terlihat begitu lembut. Tanpa sadar jarinya bergerak menyapu permukaan belah bibir Yoongi. Jimin mengaguminya dalam diam. Nyatanya memang bibir itu begitu... "Kita teman?"

"Ya, teman." Yoongi sedikit meneleng saat Jimin mengelus rahangnya dengan punggung tangan. Kulit itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Tapi Jimin juga tak berhenti, malah menjelajah lebih jauh sampai ke belakang telinga Yoongi dan menaruh jari-jari itu diantara rambutnya.

"Kita teman."

Jimin menarik tengkuknya mendekat, kemudian membuat Yoongi mendarat tepat di bibir lelaki itu. Ia merasakan bibir Jimin yang penuh sedikit menggodanya dengan memagut. Satu kali. Dan ciuman itu dilepaskannya.

"Sialan, kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Kalau dari posisimu, kau yang menciumku."

"Dasar licik!"

"Yak! Apa yang kau—Yoongi!" Jimin hanya iseng menciumnya tapi Yoongi malah membalasnya dengan buas. Si rambut _fuchsia_ itu tiba-tiba saja menggigit lehernya seperti drakula. Ini jelas membuat Jimin meringis sakit. Apalagi saat bekas gigitan itu sengaja diusap-usap oleh Yoongi. "Kenapa kau menggigitku?!"

"Itu balasanmu!"

"Aish!"

"Jimin! Aw! Kepalaku!"

Jimin dengan kekuatan lengannya kemudian membalik posisi dan membanting Yoongi ke lantai hingga kepalanya sedikit terbentur. Lelaki yang sudah menggigitnya itu mengerutkan dahi dengan marah. Tapi dalam posisi seperti ini dia tidak bisa banyak melawan. Jimin yang berada di atasnya punya kendali penuh pada si submisif kurus itu.

"Itu tidak setimpal, tahu. Karena kau sudah menggigitku sekarang aku yang akan balas mengigitmu!"

"Hah?! Tidak!"

Permainan saling mengigit pun dimulai. Yoongi mengira Jimin akan balas menancapkan geligi itu di lehernya sama seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Nyatanya, lelaki itu malah berhenti tepat ketika permukaan bibirnya menyentuh kulit leher Yoongi.

Yoongi yang sudah syok duluan hanya diam dalam bingung. Dia tidak bergerak, apalagi saat merasakan napas Jimin menderu di bagian ceruk lehernya. Bibir itu dia gunakan untuk mengecup, dan hidungnya mengendus. Yoongi meremang. Ia merasakan satu sensasi aneh saat Jimin melakukannya berkali-kali, sepeti kucing.

"Jim—ahh..."

Jimin tidak bisa, tidak bisa melukai lelaki cantik itu. Maka ketika ia hendak balas menggigit, otaknya sendiri yang menolak. Ia lebih memilih mengecupinya dan meninggalkan jejak berupa saliva di sana. Bahkan di bahu Yoongi yang terekspos berkat kerah rendah kaos oversizenya, Jimin meninggalkan bekas kecupnya lama.

"Ngghhh Jimin ini tidak impaas... kau bilang kau mau menggigitku... Kenapa kau malah—shhh, hentikaan... gigit saja aku satu kali dan kita impas!" kata-kata Yoongi terdengar seduktif. Tak sangka dia benar-benar minta digigit.

"Mmhh..." Jimin menggeram di depan wajah Yoongi. "Dasar tukang _ngomel."_

"Hei kau mau ap—hmp!"

Yoongi dibungkam. Tangan Jimin menutup mulutnya dan Yoongi mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi kekuatannya lenyap entah kemana saat Jimin tersungkur di antara tulang selangkanya. Dia meninggalkan _hickey_ di sana. Selesai menandai, Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan tangannya hanya untuk melihat seperti apa wajah Yoongi.

"Maaf aku jadi tidak waras." gumamnya.

"Kau memang tidak waras! Ohh—shit, tanganmu!" umpat Yoongi persis saat Jimin meremas dadanya. "Hnnggg..."

"Kau tidak sekurus kelihatannya, ya. Di bagian sini." ujar Jimin dengan wajah datarnya, sementara Yoongi mati-matian menahan desahan nistanya dengan mengatupkan bibir. Tangannya yang ingin dia gunakan untuk mendorong si culun brengsek satu itu juga malah hanya bertengger di bahunya. Jimin masih betah meremas dadanya. Sialnya, kenapa tangan Jimin terasa begitu panas?

"Yoongi hentikan aku." Jimin berucap tepat sebelum dia melumat bibir Yoongi yang menganggur.

"Jim—amhh—Jimin..." Yoongi berusaha bersuara di tengah ciuman mereka yang lama-lama jadi bar-bar. Permainannya bukan hanya bibir lawan bibir tapi juga melibatkan lidah. Yoongi tak mengerti ciuman panas bak profesional ini berdasar apa. Cinta? Mana mungkin. _Desirty?_ Bisa jadi. Atau rasa penasaran juga. Kalau tidak begitu kenapa Yoongi mau membalas ciuman dari si culun itu?

Jimin begitu rakus. Yoongi mulai merasa pening dan sakit di bagian dadanya. Bukan karena dadanya masih terus diremas Jimin, tapi paru-parunya darurat butuh oksigen.

"Jimhhh..."

Akhirnya Jimin mengakhiri ciuman itu. Dia kembali pada bibir Yoongi hanya untuk memutus benang saliva yang menautkan keduanya. Keadaan Yoongi cukup mengenaskan dengan wajah merah, rambut berantakan, dan napas terengah. Matanya, jangan lupakan matanya. Seolah memohon pada Jimin untuk memberinya banyak oksigen.

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi supaya dia bisa melihat bulu mata yang panjang dan lebat itu naik turun mengikuti gerak kepolak matanya yang sayu. Mulut terbuka dengan belah bibir yang basah dan sedikit membengkak itu tak sangka nampak sensual.

"Kau bernapas seperti orang kumat asma."

"Memangnya siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?!" dia masih kuat mengumpat di sela sengalan napasnya. Tapi sehabis umpatan itu Yoongi mengais udara lagi. Dia menekuk kaki dan berniat menendang perut Jimin supaya lelaki culun yang mendadak seksi karena rambutnya acak-acakan itu menyingkir, tapi kakinya salah sasaran.

"Aish! Yoongs—" kaki putih itu malah mendarat di teman kecil Jimin. Yoongi kaget, tentu, apalagi saat melihat Jimin menahan geraman dengan menutup matanya. Saat lelaki itu kembali menatap, saat itu juga kaki Yoongi dipegang dan diarahkan untuk mengapit pinggangnya.

"Yoongi, _I'm hard..."_ lirihnya. Jimin tak lagi punya akal sehat dan rasa malu untuk mengaku pada Yoongi si teman bertengkarnya. Ini menyiksa. Rasanya sudah terlambat untuk berhenti. Sesuatu di dalam sana butuh tempat untuk bersarang.

Yoongi baru pertama kali melihat Jimin seperti ini. Jimin yang setengah-setegah antara ingin jadi kasar menurut pada nafsu tapi juga ingin menahannya. Lelaki itu mengendus-endus wajah, leher dan pundak Yoongi tak teratur. Ujung hidungnya terasa menggelitik, bibir tebal yang sesekali mengecup itu juga meninggalkan remang tak jelas. Tangan Jimin menggerayangi tubuhnya secara acak dibalik kaos yang masih ia kenakan. Lama-lama jari-jari yang meraba itu naik dan sampai di titik yang membuat Yoongi menarik napas panjang—benar-benar seperti orang kumat asma.

Tangan Jimin yang lain digunakannya untuk mengelus-elus paha Yoongi yang mulus. Tangannya bolak-balik di tempat yang sama berkali-kali. Entah, mungkin Jimin suka bagian itu. Kaki yang seminggu ini mengganggu pikirannya. Kaki manekin yang mengundang untuk dijamah.

"Hnnggg—"

Yoongi tidak pernah disentuh. Meski ia terkenal nakal, dia tak cukup berani untuk bersentuhan dengan lelaki. Dia terlalu takut pada lelaki di luar sana yang tak jarang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar. Seperti orang asing yang hampir melecehkannya minggu lalu. Tapi pada Jimin, entah mengapa dia menyerah. Padahal lelaki itu bahkan bukan kekasihnya atau apapun.

Hanya teman, bukan?

"Ini mengganggu."

Jimin melepaskan kaos yang Yoongi kenakan secara paksa. Masih untung dia tidak merobeknya. Yoongi yang terlanjur dibuat lemas itu tak berdaya ketika pakaiannya benar-benar dilucuti sepenuhnya. Dia memandang boxernya yang teronggok habis dilempar Jimin, begitu pula kaos hitamnya yang nasibnya sama dengan si _boxer_ malang.

Sekarang tubuh itu sudah terbebas dari kain lembab yang meyerap keringatnya. Yoongi melenguh saat merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan lantai parket yang licin. Jimin tak banyak berpikir untuk langsung memeluknya erat, menyelipkan tangan di belakang punggung si boneka cantik itu dan meraba kulit kesatnya. Aroma Yoongi unik. Dia berkeringat tapi baunya membuat Jimin tambah tak waras.

"Buka mulutmu."

"Amhh..." Jimin memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam mulut Yoongi, awalnya tak dihisap, hanya dia yang sengaja menyentil lidah berliur itu. Tapi lama-lama Yoongi menutup mulutnya dan menghisap jari-jari itu dengan lahap. Puas dengan itu, Jimin menarik tangannya keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Dia merendah dan otomatis membuat kaki Yoongi lebih lebar terbuka. Ada tangan kasar yang menggelitik paha dalamnya, merambat ke bokong, dan—

"Nyaahhhh!" ada jari yang menusuk rektumnya, bertambah satu dalam jarak waktu yang singkat, bergerak-gerak di dalam dan membuat Yoongi berjengit. Antara perih, panas dan nikmat tak jelas.

"Ah sial, aku baru tahu kau punya suara merdu seperti itu." Jimin merengut. Bukan karena dia marah atau apa, hanya untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya yang rabun. Ia sangat ingin melihat wajah Yoongi dengan jelas saat ini. "Ayo bernyanyi lagi."

"Hnngg—brengsek kau—aahhhh!"

Ada kekeh yang lepas dari bibir si rabun. Semakin keras Yoongi merintih, semakin senang Jimin bermain-main di dalam rektum yang ketat itu. Tapi dia sadar kalau seharusnya bukan tangannya yang ada di sana. Ia pun mendongak seraya mendesah panjang. Lantas kembali memandang Yoongi yang menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan tertekuk itu.

Dia mengeluarkan tangannya, licin dan basah. Cepat-cepat dia menurunkan _zipper_ celananya dan membungkuk rendah, lantas berbisik seduktif:

" _Nyanyi_ lagi tapi jangan sambil mengumpat."

"Nnghh—bangss—attttt!"

 _...Too Early To Say..._

Sayup Yoongi dapat mendengar suara televisi. Dia mengumpulkan kesadarannya cukup lama. Matanya terasa berat dan badannya nyeri. Terutama dari pinggang ke bawah. Dia mengedipkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya. Saat menoleh ke belakang, tirai jendela terbuka rupanya. semalam mungkin Jimin lupa menutup tirai itu.

"Ah..." saat melihat Jimin yang masih tidur pulas di sampingnya, ia baru ingat kalau mereka sudah melakukan kegiatan yang tak biasa semalam suntuk. Mana sempat ingat pada tirai atau televisi yang masih dibiarkan menyala?

Dia pun menengok ke dalam selimut yang membungkus badannya. Dia tidur dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, tanpa busana. Astaga. Apa Jimin yang membawanya ke kamar tanpa memakaikannya baju sama sekali?

"Jimin."

Yang dipanggil tak merespon. Lelaki yang wajahnya terseungkur di bantal itu hanya menggumam bahkan ketika Yoongi menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya.

"Bangun, jelek."

Jimin menggumam tak jelas lagi dan malah membalik badan memunggungi Yoongi. Selimutnya turun sedikit hingga bahu dan punggungnya terlihat. Yoongi di belakangnya hanya berdecak. Sialnya, figur Jimin dari belakang ternyata benar-benar seksi.

Kulit tan dengan otot yang alot itu mampu membuat Yoongi betah memandangnya lama. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau tangannya bertengger di bisep besar si teman tak warasnya itu.

Yoongi mendekat hanya karena ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bersandar di punggung Jimin yang tak berbalut pakaian. Saat kulit itu menyentuh wajahnya, Yoongi merasa takjub. Ya ampun, lelaki inilah yang semalam telah menggagahinya.

"Yoongi..." suara serak Jimin memanggil. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan Yoongi seperti maling yang kepergok mencuri. "Kau sedang apa?"

Dia yang terkejut reflek mendudukkan diri. Jimin terkekeh menertawai Yoongi yang lupa pada tubuhnya yang polos itu. Sadar ada yang salah, Yoongi segera menyambar ujung selimut dan menutupi dirinya sebatas dada.

"Hei teman, kulitmu jadi seperti sapi." maksud Jimin adalah bercak-bercak keunguan di sekujur tubuh Yoongi. Paling banyak di leher dan di bahunya.

"Kurang ajar.." Yoongi mencebik tak terima dikatai seperti sapi.

"Bekas gigitanmu juga sepertinya membekas di leherku. Lebam tidak?" Jimin menunjukkan lehernya dengan cuek. Ah, Yoongi tak tahu lagi kenapa manusia satu ini tak punya rasa malu, rasa canggung, atau rasa-rasa lainnya.

"Hei."

"Hm?"

"Teman yang bercinta itu... tidak wajar tahu." Yoongi berujar.

"Kalau tidak wajar kenapa ada yang namanya _sex buddy_?"

" _Sex partner_?"

" _Sex buddy..._ kau tidak tahu _sex buddy_? Teman yang bercinta. _Buddy_ itu teman."

"Jangan mengguruiku, sialan!" Yoongi menampar lengan Jimin.

"Sakit!" protes lelaki itu. Dia mengusap-usap lengan yang habis ditampar itu sambil meringis.

Yoongi bertanya dalam hati, kenapa Jimin harus tidak pakai baju? Kenapa dia seksi? Kenapa dia terlihat menawan dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah bangun tidurnya?

"Aku masih ngantuk... hari ini hari apa 'sih? Senin, ya? Ada kuliah tidak 'sih?"

Yoongi tak menjawab. Dia kepikiran tentang apa yang sudah dilakukannya bersama Jimin semalam. Teman yang bercinta. Judul yang agaknya kurang pas.

"...aku merasa kita tidak seharusnya... eumm... kita 'kan hanya teman." gumamnya sambil memilin ujung selimut.

"Kalau begitu jadi pacarku saja, biar wajar."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Cara bicara Jimin _kelewat_ santai. Apalagi posenya, menopang kepala dengan satu tangan terlipat.

"Atau jadi istriku sekalian."

"Apa kau bilang?" dia tidak salah dengar?

"Kau mau dilamar di mana? Di gunung? Di pantai? Di restoran Perancis?"

" _Ngoceh_ apa kau ini? Kita bahkan tidak pernah saling bilang cinta 'kan? Lagipula memang aku mau dilamar olehmu?"

"Ya sudah ku bilang sekarang. Aku mencintaimu."

"Jimin, aku tidak mengerti otakmu konslet atau apa." cibirnya.

"Hei jawab, aku sudah bilang aku mencintaimu."

"Terus aku harus jawab apa?"

" _Aku juga mencintaimu."_

"Nah, sudah kau katakan."

"Jadi kau mau dilamar?"

"Jimin kita bahkan belum pacaran!" Yoongi menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan kesal.

"Ya sudah makanya sekarang pacaran denganku, apa susahnya?"

Yoongi ingin berteriak saja rasanya. Dia ingin memaki seorang teman baru yang tahu-tahu sudah bercinta dengannya dan tiba-tiba melamarnya itu. Sungguh aneh memang. Terlalu dini untuk mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu' atau 'ya, aku mau menikah denganmu'. Teralu dini. Bahkan gelenyar itu pun baru terasa...

Yoongi memegang dadanya. Ada detak yang tak keruan dan perasaan hangat yang aneh ketika dia memikirkan tentang itu.

"Yoongi."

Jimin memanggil dengan nada lembutnya. Yoongi gugup, sungguh.

"Apa?"

"Aku taruh kacamataku di mana ya?"

Si brengsek satu ini. Pandai memang membuat hati membumbung tinggi tapi kenyataan tak sesuai ekspektasi.

"AAAAARRGGHH! PARK JIMIIIINNNN! Akhirnya Yoongi murka juga.

 _...Too Early To Say..._

END

Mendadak mesum begini, kesambet apa saya? *ditembak pake revolver*

Pertama kali bikin Minyoon naena, geli rasanya kekekekekeke. Ga bakat sih nulis ginian. Di saat orang masang rated M buat naena saya malah masang M buat diksi sama cerita klise. Maaf kalo ada yang kecewa sama ff M saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Nih, saya kasih naena tapi percobaan sekali saja kekekekekeke *nyengir kuda*

Jadi ini ceritanya jauh sebelum setting di Welcome Baby, waktu Jimin sama Yoongi masih kuliah. Dulunya mereka bukan musuhan, tapi sama-sama nggak tertarik. Pas ketemu malah berantem terus kekekekeke. Jimin itu sebenernya nggak culun, kalo culun dibully Yoongi K.O dong. Dia mah cuman gara-gara pake kacamata doang jadi dibilang culun, padahal aslinya bangsyid. Tukang ngebantah juga. Jadi Yoongi dapet temen ngomel heheheh.

Udah dulu ah cuacuapnya, kebanyakan mabok yang baca heheheh.

Salam, Yang Suka Bertapa di Kasur aka Kuncenkasur.


End file.
